


Transition

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Love on the Finalizer [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sequel, after the force awakens, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: A sweet moment to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Prelude_

Six months had gone by. In those six months, you’ve learned a lot from both Commander Ren and General Hux. You learned that the two men liked to goad each other in arguments because they both got a kick out of it. You also learned that Lady Millie absolutely loved to escape the General’s quarters and tries to sneak into your own. However, the scariest thing to happen was the fact you were about to meet the General’s parents, the Commandant and his wife.

“Relax, love. Everything will be fine.” You turned to Armitage who smiled gently at you.

“Sorry, I’m just worried that I won’t be enough for your parents.” You couldn’t help but be truthful. That was the in your relationship.

“My mother is in absolute adoration over you. My father is hard to impress, so take everything he says with a grain of salt.” Hux placed a gentle kiss on your head.

“I will.” You smiled warmly at him as you relaxed into the Co-Pilot seat. It was still going to be a bit till you landed in Christophsis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be a filler chapter. o.o enjoy though!

_Chapter Two: Like Sugar_

“Do you think Millie will be alright with Ren?” You asked out of the blue.

Hux turned and looked at you in minor confusion and shock. For the last hour, he had thought you were asleep, due to how quiet you had been. to hear your voice, you utterly shocked him.

“She should be. Despite the apparent animosity between the two, Ren will look out for Millicent.” Light red eyebrows tilted down in a frown.

“Sorry, I’m just remembering something that he told me.” You turned back to the large windows in contemplation.

“It was his own fault. He startled her, so his just rewards were scratching and biting.”

“I know. It’s just that I have become rather attached to the kitty.” Hux chuckled at your statement.

“I can tell. Quite often I see you two curled around each other when I return late.” You turned your head to grin at your boyfriend.

“Well, when you aren’t there to cuddle with me, I have to improvise.” You said in a sassy tone.

“You improvise a lot, dear.” He lifted your chin with two fingers before planting a sweet kiss your lips.

Instead of responding, you just hummed softly before sucking on his lower lips. The groan he gave made you shift forward and nearly out of your chair as he deepened the kiss.

“However, when we meet my parents, please do refrain from your improvisation skill. Just be you.” He said before giving your lips a peck.

“I’ll try.” You sat back into your chair and curled into the comfortable leather seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting others can be a little odd, meeting parents is even odder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an early chapter? :O hopefully!

_Chapter Three: Meeting Them_

When you two finally touched down on the planet, the clock on board of the ship has said it was about midday. Your body was heavy with fatigue, which in all honesty was nothing new. Fixing your clothing, you made sure there wasn’t a wrinkle in sight as well as securing your hat. You turned to see Hux smirking softly.

“Relax, Y/N.” You were half tempted to say something witty, but instead, you merely walked over to him and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Together, you two walked down the ramp to see Hux’s mother already waiting for you two. She was a slightly smaller woman than yourself, but she had beautiful golden white hair in a tight bun. Her dark blue dress brought out her pale skin, something that Hux had inherited. Yet it was her eyes that drew you in. They were a startling green filled with spots of blue, they were entrancing.

“Armitage.” She said softly as she walked over to her son.

The man wrapped his arms around the woman in a soft, but meaningful embrace. When they pulled back, Mrs. Hux turned to you with a large smile.

“You are as beautiful as Armi has told me.” A flush filtered across your face as you welcomed the hug she gave you.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Your embarrassment was evident.

“No need to call me ma’am, Y/N. You can call me Syndra.” She took your hands into hers.

“Okay, Ma-Syndra.” You quickly caught yourself, which brought an even bigger smile to the woman’s face.

“You are absolutely adorable. Now come along you two, I know you both are tired from your journey.” She patted your hands before walking towards a large building which more than likely was her home.

Hux wrapped an arm around your waist which you leaned against his side. You could feel his body heat despite his greatcoat he was wearing.

“Your father isn’t here at the moment. He is off planet speaking with several others.” Syndra said as she continued to walk.

“I figured as much. How have you been, mother?”

“I’ve been fine. There has been a lot of work lately, between the other mothers and me. Yet, I managed.” That drew your intrigue.

“May I ask what you do Syndra?” She smiled at you again.

“I help the other mothers of the First Order provide necessities for the soldiers. Since I have a particular skill for cloth materials, I make the decisions on cloth and ways to get them provided.”

“Amazing.” You stated softly.

“No my dear. I am not the amazing one. I merely help out, nothing more.” The humbleness of Hux’s mother made you like her even more.

It was several more minutes before the three of you were in the main foyer. Hux never let go of your waist and you were still pushed against his side.

“I’ll let you two relax for a bit. You still remember where your room is, Armi?” Hux merely rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“Yes, mother.” Syndra chuckled lightly before shooing both of you away.

Together, you and Hux climbed the stairs to the second floor. As you went up, you lightly squeezed his hand which made him pull you a little closer, but not too close to the point you would trip on the stairs.

“Hopefully you do not mind that we are sharing a room.” You smiled at him.

“I’ve been sharing a bed with you for three months now.” The smile that Hux gave you made your stomach turn fluttery and warm.

“Indeed, however, you might need to keep your hands to yourself.” You scoffed at him.

“That’s a little rich coming from you, dear.” Hux merely chuckled before pulling you into his childhood room.

“I know. Just from looking at you, I can tell you are tired.” You both walked to the bed.

“As you are. You came back late last night and you barely even slept.” You wrapped your arms around his neck before pushing him onto the feathery bed.

Without any words, you both decided that a nap was needed. Kissing his cheek lightly, you snuggled against him and enjoyed the warmth he provided you. Hux rubbed your back as he let the lingering scent of your shampoo filter in his nose.


End file.
